Tipton Hotel: The Cut
by Crazed Pumkin
Summary: The twins are 17 and life's going well. Until a certain episode of YAY ME starring London Tipton. Girls London did her makeover on started appearing all over Boston. Dead.
1. The start

Tipton Hotel: The cut

**Tipton Hotel: The cut**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Suite life of Zack and Cody no matter how much I wish too. Plot is mine though. Happy day.

**Author's notes:** I am a huge fan of Lody. I like Zack a little more than Cody though. Lody attracts me because there is a huge _not gonna happen_ feeling. Haha! And they are so cute together. There is really not enough Lody stories to go around.

Enough chit-chat. Let us start. 

**-Prologue- **

This story is set in the year the twins turn 17, in Boston, the Tipton Hotel. Our favorite twins. How have they grown over the years.

The Tipton Hotel remains the same, just as the people in it changes so often. But there is one thing you can count on, the entertainment never fades.

And the twins are sure of that. At 17, the both of them seem to change, yet somehow, they never did. The same shaggy blond hair. The striking blue-green eyes. The soft features that make up their shockingly handsome face. The two complete different personality.

Maddie smile, curling her finger around her blond hair absentmindedly as her eyes drift over the words on her new (borrowed) mystery novel. Graduated from Cheevers High two years ago, she went straight into Baton Collage set right in the middle of Boston on a scholarship. Life had never been sweeter.

But it did. She gave in.


	2. Meeting the Twins

Tipton Hotel: The cut

**Tipton Hotel: The cut**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Suite life of Zack and Cody no matter how much I wish too. Plot is mine though. Happy day.

**Author's notes:** First time writing. Hope there are reviews telling me how me improve.

Let us start the long chapter. 

**-Chapter One- **

Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick. The Maddie. The one who had been able to hold her ground for 5 whole years. Crush and gave in under the pressure.

Sure, there are excuses she gave herself in which none of them convinces even her. But one stands out. Zachary Martin.

At 17, he was the one who made her gave in to his whims. Oh he is good.

School usually stumps the one and only Zack Martin. But these few days, he is getting along fine. Of course, he had help. Help in the form of a certain charming, hot, cute blonde candy girl working at the exact hotel he is living in.

Life had been good for the older one. His blue-green eyes sparkle as he and his twin made their way over to the hotel owned by the Tipton family.

The music continues playing over her head as London Tipton pats her hair and loosens her shoulders. You may not believe it but the raven haired one made it to collage. Baton Collage. The one Maddie the candy girl got in through a scholarship.

She had no idea how it happened but she paid no attention to it, as usual. The usual _ding_ is heard as she struts out of the elevator, her now-curly hair bouncing along her odd rhythm as she made her way over to the candy counter.

" Hey Maddie. Whatyou' doin? "

" I am currently reading on the newest mystery….._reading_... "

She should have shown. Changing her sentence mid-way to a simpler word did the trick.

" Oh. Why don't you say so in the first place? "

London smile, watching Maddie smiling back at her. Then a little high pitched gasp grasp her attention and she turn, her hair whipping Maddie's face, who tried to get the mass of hair out of her mouth.

" Ooh! Look at what the hunk fairy just drop in! "

After waving London's hair-sprayed hair away from her mouth, Maddie turn in the direction London is staring at. Two boys. Same height. Blond. Hot and sexy. A twinkle dance in her eyes as one of them caught her looking at them.

" London, that's…… "

They turn and one of them starts walking towards them without a pause in his stride. Stopping in front of the counter, he lean over and planted a kiss on the lips attached to Maddie.

She kissed back, welcoming it.

" Heya…..sweet thang. "

The boy grinned after the both of them pull away as the other one starts walking towards the candy counter.

Cody martin walks towards the candy counter, taking his time. A lot about him had changed since. His walk is relaxed as a smile play on his lips. Never had the twins been so difficult to differentiate.

People often spot the twins out by the way they dressed, talk and behave but now, at 17, Cody is proving to be every bit as cheeky and mischievous as his brother. After knowing he had secured a place in Baton Collage when he was 16, he begins to lose the uptightness about his studies and have fun.

But, unlike Zack, Cody is a lonesome single. Barbara, whom he had been dating for some time, calls it quits last year. Academic and academic just do not add up. And the extreme competitiveness between the both of them did nothing to help. They both agree that it is for the best.

" Oh… "

London said as she saw the 'hunks' whom she had been talking about turn out to be the Martin twins. Well who can blame her? They look nothing like the twins she know from their back view. They look hot. H-O-T with a capital H. Looking at the approaching Cody, she begins to notice how the twins had grown over the years.

Ooh. She likes how they did their hair. She like it the length it is now, stopping at their chin. So much better than the shaggy version that went pass their shoulders. And the change in Cody. The extra twinkle in his blue-green eyes did everything to lit his face up.

" Hey Maddie, hey London, how are you guys doing?. "

Cody asked as he stop, putting his hands on the counter.

" Cody, your brother is going to get me into trouble with Moseby! "

Maddie complain to Cody.

" Oh please, save that for the nuns. "

Cody laughed, knowing that she enjoy the kiss as much as Zack enjoys doing it.


	3. Meeting the Tipton Staff

Tipton Hotel: The cut

**Tipton Hotel: The cut**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Suite life of Zack and Cody no matter how much I wish too. Plot is mine though. Happy day.

**Author's notes:** I think I am going to write a lot of chapters at one time, because I need to get it out of me. There is not going to be a lot of fluff going on. Or maybe it will. We'll see. Haha. There will be a surprise couple in this chapter.

Let us start , weeeee. 

**-Chapter Two- **

Marion Moseby, the manager of this Tipton Hotel. The uptight manager who is always in the way of preventing the Martin twins from having fun. Or wreaking havoc according to Mr Moseby.

The Martin twins have always been enduring. Charming even. No matter how much trouble they create, people always seem to be drawn to them. No body can get angry at them for long.

No body. Even the infamous Moseby. Sure, he had his _moments_. But even in his moments he can never get away from the twin's charm. He always wishes out loud for the twins to be shipped to Guatemala but deep down, he know he will never allow that. True, the twins does wreak havoc in his hotel like the time Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer had a surprise inspection which cause him suspended from his duties.

But it turns out okay, thanks to the twins. Although he can really do without their pet mice running around somewhere in his hotel, even if it is in their suite.

Watching the cheerful group chatting around the candy counter, a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Perhaps he is able to give them a minute or more before heading over and ask Madeline _politely_ to resume her work.

A red headed lady sits quietly, doodling on her sheet. Irene, the concierge, the woman of so many mysteries. One of which is how she is able to give out the names of restaurants around Boston when she is never seen leaving her table.

Looking around the lobby, she noticed Mr Moseby looking at the group over at the candy counter and smile. She know he care for the kids more than any other member of the Tipton.

Catching the eye of Irene who seems to be noticing him watching the kids, Moseby nod and resume his work. They have been doing that for some time now. Unlike Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez, he had never found any trouble with her and her with him.

It is like a silent agreement between the both of them. And they know that. A little tiny something has been going on but no one ever did anything.

Irene bends her head down as she continues doodling. A little while more, she told herself. Just wait a little while more.

Carey Marie Martin is standing with her hands on her hips as she watches a semi-balding hotel engineer work on the faulty tap which seems to flush whenever she lifts the handle. A mother of two before a singer is what she always tells people. And of course, she loves her children she had with Kurt Martin. It was the best thing out of their entire relationship.

Her hair went from blond to brown and back to blond again. Short and spiky, just the way she likes it.

And just the way Arwin Hawkhauser loves her. He always did. From the day he heard her angelic voice all the way from his basement office. The echo made it even better. He gets to hear her voice a few times.

And when he laid his eyes on her, he knows that there is no one else who would attract him as much as she does. She is there when his mother left him for her boyfriend, she was there, cheering him on for the golden plunger. She was always there. And he had decided. He will always be there for her.

" Arwin? Arwin? ARWIN! "

" WHAT? WHAT? Oh hi, Carey. "

He smile his goofy smile as he waves at her.

" When will you be done? The boys are coming home and I really need to cook dinner now. "

" Just one more touch….There! "

" Thanks, Arwin. "

Carey smile, helping him up and raise her eyebrow at all the dirt on his face.

" You have…erm…. "

She points to her chin.

" Oh, oh! Ah haha….I'll get that. "

Wiping his face with the back of his hand, he got more dirt on his face instead. Carey looked at him, decided not to tell him that. There. He smile again. His goofy smile. Carey knew, actually everyone knew, that Arwin had a crash on her. And she also know that he faints every time she kissed him. Sometimes, when she is feeling slightly mischievous, she would kiss him for the sake of it.

However, she never responds to his feeling for her directly. There is something inside her just holding her back. She knows that might be unfair to Arwin and she hopes that one day, he would be able to find someone who he truly deserves. One day.

**Author notes: I think Irene and Moseby makes a pretty cute couple. D **

**The story is going to start on the next chapter, wait out for it!**


	4. Yay Me, Starring London Tipton

Tipton Hotel: The cut

**Tipton Hotel: The cut**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Suite life of Zack and Cody no matter how much I wish too. Plot is mine though. Happy day.

**Author's notes:** Well, I really have nothing to say, lol. Except, enjoy the story!

Here we go!

**-Chapter Three- **

** In the Lobby **

" London. "

London turns at the mention of her name. Knowing he got her attention now, Cody smile and continue.

" I have a new idea for our web show and today's the day we shoot our commercial. So I'm thinking we should…. "

" Ooh! Ooh! We should do a show about me. Yay Me, starring London Tipton! "

She waves her hand in the air, before shrugging her shoulders and turns back to Cody, beaming.

" ….Yes….. Well, apart from you, I think we can also…. "

" Say how pretty I am? "

" ….Okay…..And we should really… "

" Ooh! Ooh! We can do… "

" London! "

London looks at Cody, stunned. Did he just yell? Cody winces and tries to cover it up by smiling. Touch London's arm, he tries again.

" I'm thinking, since you are so wonderfully beautiful and rich, we can have a makeover contest. "

" Uh huh… "

" One which you help to turn a not so beautiful girl as you beautiful. "

" Ooh! Ooh! Like Maddie? Into me? Oohhh it's going to be hard…. "

" Watch it! "

Maddie turn and glare at London who blinks innocently. Zack grin and turn her face towards him.

" You always look perfect to me. "

" Oh please. "

She said as she smile, knowing Zack's comment got to her. What can she say, she is a sucker for cheesy lines.

Cody grins at the interaction between the couple before turning back to London as she grabs his arm.

" So we do the makeover on Maddie? "

She asks, pointing to Maddie who shoot her a look that suggests things that are not suitable on a family show.

" No, I'm thinking of asking girls to send their pictures in and allow us to choose the worst one to do the makeover on. That way, we can show how wonderful you are with Fashion. "

" London Tipton, Fashion Queen. I like that! "

" Of course you do. "

Zack commented, grinning.

" Yay me! "

London exclaims, clapping her hands together, beaming like she always does.

Cody cocked his eyebrows, wondering why he never gets tired of watching London do that. It is amusing, and cute in a sort of way.

" Now if you will excuse us, we got a show to do! "

London raises her chin up, flicks her hair and starts to drag Cody towards the elevator.

" Woah! Woah! "

The sudden movement that London forced on him make him stumble his way over and only with a huge determination he manage not to trip ad fell on his face. One Rudolph accident is enough.


End file.
